<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE BEST PART by fluterrby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006469">THE BEST PART</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluterrby/pseuds/fluterrby'>fluterrby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Half of It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluterrby/pseuds/fluterrby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember how you told me about every song, movie and story having their best parts? Apparently you were mine. You are my best part”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores/Paul Munsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE BEST PART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Ellie, </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Spring break has just about ended, the air is starting to feel a bit muggy around here and it’s starting to smell like the beach. I’m sure gonna miss spring air and the watered down lemonade the kid next door sells. He never fails to  hand me a free cup every morning, he said I am worth the less penny. Bold, right? He reminds me so much of you. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <em>How’s Grinnell? They should consider themselves lucky to have you in it. I’ll be back at Squahamish next weekend, by the way, my father insisted we couldn’t miss the service, hope to see you there. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The railroad misses you, Ellie.<strike>(and I do, too).</strike> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <em>— DiegaRivero</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Aster stared at the piece of yellow paper in front of her and sighed heavily. This wasn’t the first letter she wrote for Ellie, there are a couple of folded yellow papers inside her drawer that never got sent. </p></div><div><p><em>Be bold, Aster. </em>She whispered to herself. It has been over a year since both of them moved away for college and they haven’t really seen or talked to each other since then, aside from the small updates she gets from Paul whenever they talk over the phone, Aster is nothing but clueless about Ellie nowadays. This bothered her more than she would like to admit. </p></div><div><p>That’s a year too long to not see her, she thought. </p></div><div><p>She folded the yellow paper and slipped it inside an envelope and carefully wrote...</p></div><div><p><em> <b>                     <br/>
                            Ellie Chiu <br/>
</b> </em> <em> <b>                      Grinnell College<br/>
</b> </em> <b>  1115 8th Ave, Grinnell, IA, United States </b></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>